AL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO
by Serket Girgam
Summary: Despertar,todo es normal hasta que,un psicopata desquiciado,un hippie drogadicto,un anorexico en potencia,el divo de la moda,un rebelde sin causa,un intelectual obsesionado con las reglas,un hermano de la caridad,el rey de la ternura y una rompecorazones?
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todo sucede dentro de la academia, reúno a varios personajes sin seguir las reglas de los capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

CAPITULO I

Entre las sombras del dormitorio abandonado, un espeso humo negro sale de entre las grietas de la pared, formando una silueta que poco a poco define perfectamente a un pequeño bufón, el cual sostiene sobre sus manitas un redondo espejo, cubriéndolo en gran parte. Lo que lo define y nombra es su arma: "Espejo", un espectro muy travieso que gusta de hacer caos en donde aparece, solo por diversión propia. Una risita aguda y macabra del pequeño diablo, basta para despertar agitadamente a nuestro joven testigo.

-Jaden Yuki……

Sus ojos se abrieron, su mirada estaba sorprendida, sudaba frio…..

-Vaya sueño- dice el castaño respirando con dificultad- creo que voy a dejar de ver películas de terror con Syrus- nuevamente cierra sus ojos y pronto cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero, desafortunadamente para él, no había sido un su sueño, Espejo hizo su aparición en el cuarto, miro a Jaden… No, el no sería su víctima. Subió a la otra cama, ahí observo a un chico de peli azul, Syrus no noto la extraña presencia. Espejo coloco su arma frente a él, una luz blanca salió, la expresión serena de Syrus se convirtió a un seño fruncido. Espejo rio, esto sería divertido.

Este acto se repitió con todos sus amigos: Chumley, Chazz, Bastion, Hasselberry, Alexis, Zane, Atticus y Jesse. Espejo estaba contento, reía enérgicamente, y una vez acabada la tarea desapareció.

Amaneció, Jaden aún dormía plácidamente, de repente sintió como los rayos del sol se precipitaban bruscamente sobre su rostro, abrió sus ojos pesadamente y miro a Syrus frente a la ventana.

-Que pasa Syrus, aún es temprano- le dijo mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, pero se encontró ante una respuesta inesperada.

-Ya párense bola de huevones, es muy tarde y no deseo quedarme sin mi desayuno solo porque a ustedes, par de tontos, se les ocurrió pararse tarde, ME ENTENDIERON!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUEVAN ESOS TRASEROS INUTILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – dijo Syrus parándolos agresivamente.

Jaden estaba sorprendido, que le había pasado a Syrus. Se vistieron rápidamente y se dispusieron a salir, abrieron la puerta y encontraron a Chazz quien los esperaba sonriente.

-Buenos días chicos, como durmieron?- pregunto éste amablemente.

Un momento, Chazz saludándolos???, algo estaba pasando sin lugar a dudas, Jaden se quedo boquiabierto.

-Que tienen de buenos, quítate imbécil que vamos a llegar tarde!!!- Syrus empujó a Chazz abriéndose paso.

Llegaron al comedor y tomando sus respectivos alimentos se sentaron. Jaden estaba extrañado con las nuevas actitudes de sus amigos, sabía que Syrus podía ser fuerte pero no como para mandar muy lejos a cualquiera que se le atravesase en el camino. Y Chazz, por dios, el nunca era amable y sencillo. Pronto apareció Hasselberry, pero con un gran cambio…

-Pero que te paso?!!- pregunto Jaden anonado

Nuestro querido dino-niño (NA: apúntese Hasselberry, y pienso llamarlo así o exsargento de ahora en adelante), el rudo sargento, estaba vestido a la mas última moda de los juniors, con un polo verde pistache con unos jeans de mezclilla un poco ajustados y unos zapatos de piel. No traía su paliacate y estaba muy formal. Jaden ahora se preguntaba si no había una epidemia en la academia.

-Oye sargento te sientes bien?-pregunto Jaden

-Ay por dios Jay! No me llames así! Suena tan naco y vulgar- dice el dino-niño con el tono más fresón que pudiese existir.

De acuerdo, esto ya estaba cruzando los límites. El exsargento se sentó dispuesto a comenzar con el desayuno, y al ver su comida, un gesto de espanto invadió su rostro.

-Pero que es esto??!!- volvió a usar la horrible voz fresa- Esto es comida para pobres!! HIAC!! No voy a comer esto, es horrible

Entonces un callado Chumley hablo…

-Yo te apoyo amigo, nos dan de comer pura porquería, NO HAY VEGETALES!!!! Ya estoy muy gordo y todavía planean que suba mas de peso!!!

Jaden casi se iba de espaldas, Chumley negándose a la comida? Acaso estaba en un sueño? O mejor dicho, pesadilla??

-Vamos chicos debemos ser agradecidos porque tenemos la oportunidad de comer algo- dijo Chazz

-Ay osea, me dices que agradezca por darme de comer sobras?

-Y calorías?- apunto Chumley

-Pues no coman si no quieren idiotas, pero cierran sus malditas bocas, no quiero escuchar sus repugnantes voces. Que no ven que trato de disfrutar mi bello desayuno?- era increíble ver a Syrus explotar de ese modo.

Todos comieron en silencio, pues claro, si no se callaban Syrus se les aventaría a trancazos hasta dejarlos en K.O, o de paso matarlos. De pronto algo vino a su mente… ¿Dónde estaba Bastion?

Antes de partir a clases, Jaden corrió a su alcoba y una vez dentro empezó a buscar desesperadamente una pequeña cámara de video, y al encontrarla regreso con sus amigos.

Por el camino se encontraron con Atticus y Zane.

-Hola amigos- saludo Jaden

-Buenos días- saludo Atticus formalmente

-Hola- dijo Zane sonriendo dulcemente (AWWWWWW!!!!!!)

ALTO!!!!! Zane…. había… SONREIDO???!!!! Y Atticus estaba SERIO???!!!! WTF??? Y ahora que mas faltaba??...

-Que onda carnales!!- saludo Alexis llegando

-ALEXIS??!!- pregunto Jaden sin poder creerlo

-La misma que viste y calza viejo- dijo la chica riendo

-Ese no es el vocabulario de una dama Alexis- la regaño Atticus

-Cálmate wey- le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda

-Como que wey?! Qué es eso jovencita?? Me decepcionas

-Ahhh si como digas.

Atticus regañaba a su hermana mientras entraban al edificio. Otra sorpresa los esperaba. Dentro se encontraron a Jesse, quien reía felizmente, aparentemente.

-Hola – saludaron todos, bueno, excepto Syrus, el cual solo gruñó

-Hola chavos- éste miro a todos y pronto se dirigió hacia el dino-niño – Oh! Mira tienes una mancha aquí!

-Enserio??- pregunto éste ingenuamente, y al bajar el rostro para mirar, Jesse le golpeo la nariz con su dedo.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja Que tonto eres!!!

-Ay eres un naco!! Como todos en este maldito pueblo!! Menos ustedes amiguis- esto último a Jaden y Chumley.

Jaden traía una mega gotota, sabía que Jesse era igual de hiperactivo que él, pero no como para andar haciendo bromas al primer idiota que se encontrara. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya nos vamos o qué?- dijo Syrus exasperado

-Claro enanin – le contesto Jesse

Y antes de que se golpearan mutuamente, Jaden los apuró a caminar, no deseaba ver sangre como adorno en las paredes de la academia.

Partieron a sus respectivos salones, al entrar Jaden al suyo noto como un gran número de estudiantes se reunían alrededor de algo, a mejor dicho de alguien. Se acerco un poco para mirar, mientras los otros tomaban sus respectivos asientos. Fue entonces donde la pregunta que se había formulado en el desayuno se resolvió. El centro de atención de toda esa bola de alumnos, era nada más y nada menos que Bastion.

-ohmmmm…liberen todo el stress- Bastion se encontraba en una posición de loto, encima de las mesas- vamos brotherss concentren su chakra y repitan los mantas sagrados conmigo… OHMMMMMMMM!!!!!

Jaden estaba a punto de quedar en shock, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, el gran genio físico- matemático, estaba siendo influenciado al camino de los hippies y monjes budistas??? Pero qué demonios estaba pasando ahí??!!

Se pellizcó tan fuerte que casi se arranca un pedazo de carne, todo en un intento por descubrir si era sueño o realidad lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Y al percatarse de que no solo le dolía un poco sino que un chin……..se resigno a la idea de convivir con esas criaturas sacadas de sus mas horrendas pesadillas, alucinaciones, fantasías producto de quien sabe que sustancia rara. Después de auto compadecerse alrededor de 5 minutos, decidió que ése día lo disfrutaría a lo grande; recordó la pequeña cámara de video en uno de sus bolsillos. Una sonrisa de psicópata asomó por los labios del Cataño, esto sería muy divertido.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, agradezco a UchihaDiana por el review y por el apoyo. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo episodio. **

**CAPITULO II**

Las clases habían comenzado, una gran paz invadía la academia, nada podía oírse…

-QUE QUE??!!- bueno casi nada.

Jaden estaba feliz, por primera vez en toooda su estadía en la academia, el profesor Crowler le daba una maravillosa noticia.

-Es enserio??- pregunto Jaden con ojos esperanzados

-Así es Jaden, este día se suspenderán las clases, debido a que hay un enorme papeleo que atender…. PORQUE DIOS!!! EN QUE TE HE FALLADO!!!!

- Es genial! Todo el día libre, súper- la sonrisa de Jaden se hacía cada vez más grande (NA: se puede?)

-Ay pobre de mí!... que disfruten su día mocosos- Crowler sale refunfuñando.

Los alumnos estaban atónitos, pero, no les duro mucho porque al cabo de unos minutos ya habían salido disparados a la salida.

-Y para esto me levante tan temprano?! No mamen!!- Syrus sale echando humo, y maldiciones claro.

-Pero porque esta tan molesto? Debería estar agradecido, no todos los días se presenta una grandiosa oportunidad como ésta- dice Chazz

-Ay, que se compre una vida- de nuevo el dino-niño

-Y que haremos todo el día?- se pregunto Chumley

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo planes, nos vemos luego bobos jajajajajaja- Jesse sale corriendo. Que tramaría?... solo él lo sabe.

-Vale pues, yo también me voy, tenemos todo el día y hay muchas fiestas que organizar. A hacer desmadre!!!! – Alexis se va.

-No puedo creer que esa sea mi hermana, en lugar de hacer algo útil hoy, como hacer trabajos o tareas pendientes, se va de perdida a las fiestas. Esto es inaudito!! … estaré en la biblioteca por si me necesitan, con permiso - Atticus sale del salón.

-Yo iré a quejarme ante el consejo estudiantil, hare que quiten toda esa basura. No permitiré que sigan engordándome! PUROS VEGETALES!!!- Chumley se retira.

-Ay espérame amiguis, no quiero quedar rodeado de nacos! Excepto tu Jai. Además reclamare por ese horrendo dormitorio amarillo, osea ese color no está de moda- el exsargento sigue a Chumley.

-Pues yo aprovechare este día para hacer mi agradecimiento por este momento, ayudare a todos los necesitados- Chazz saca su teléfono y se va.

-Psss yo iré a concentrar mi chakra bro, seré uno con la madre naturaleza, ahí se ven- Bastion sale.

-Bueno Jaden, iré a pasear. Hoy es un bonito día, no quisiera desaprovecharlo así que luego nos vemos amigo- Zane sonríe y sale.

-Claro, adiós- dice Jaden con una gota en la nuca.

Era rarísimo ver esa faceta de Zane, tanta ternura comenzaba a darle miedo, pero bueno. La sonrisa psicópata regreso a Jaden, quien saco la pequeña cámara de su bolsillo. La miro, o si, su pequeña amiga y él se divertirían, rio. Pero… quien sería su primer victima? Mmmmmmmm, que tal su querido amigo Chazz.

Jaden salió disparado, fuera del salón comenzó a pensar en donde estaría Chazz, había oído algo de ayudar a los necesitados o algo así. Entonces la respuesta llego como caída del cielo, pues a sus manos llegó una hoja.

-Recaudación de fondos para la caridad- leyó Jaden- "Si, recuerdo bien esa asociación, Chazz dijo que no daría ni un solo centavo, pero… el nuevo Chazz es todo lo contrario. De modo que…" BINGO!!

Jaden corrió hasta el gimnasio donde se estaría llevando a cabo dicho evento, sabía que ahí lo encontraría. Llegó, abrió la puerta, había muchas personas, prendió su cámara y apunto al escenario.

-Quiero felicitar a esta asociación por su gran valor de solidaridad hacia nuestros hermanos, es maravilloso que haya personas que aún se preocupen por el bienestar de los demás.

Ay no, ese no podía ser Chazz. Jaden filmaba cada una de las palabras que su ahora amigo "hermano de la caridad" decía en su discurso.

-Y por eso… Yo me uniré a esta noble causa!! Daré todos mis bienes y fortuna. Todo el dinero de mi compañía es suyo hermanos!

Caramba! Se había vuelto loco?, debía detener esto, o de lo contrario Chazz se vería envuelto en un gran embrollo si sus hermanos se enteraban.

-Estás hablando enserio?- pregunto uno de los miembros todo ilusionado.

-Pues cla…

-Claro que no!- dijo Jaden interrumpiendo, dejo su cámara en una mesa que estaba junto a él y subió al escenario.

-Jaden pero yo estoy dispuesto a…- es callado por Jaden quien lo desmaya con un golpe en la nuca.

-Jaja ignórenlo, es que se escapo del manicomio, Chazz no tiene nada de dinero solo problemas, pobrecito jeje.

-Entonces no habrá donación?-pregunto otro miembro.

-Ehh no, como lo siento.

-Pero que trise- dicen todos desilusionados.

-Bueno espero que logren recaudar algo, nos vemos- Jaden coge a Chazz y a su cámara, la cual deja de gravar, y sale rápido del gimnasio.

Eso estuvo muy cerca, imagínense si no hubiese llegado a tiempo… que horror, mejor lo olvidaba. Se dirigió al dormitorio rojo, justo al mega cuarto de Chazz, entró y recostó a su amigo en el sillón.

-Así estarás mejor- dijo Jaden

Las cosas se estaban poniendo graves, si Chazz había intentado dar todo su dinero con esta nueva personalidad, que cosa harían los demás?... Solo había una respuesta para esto, y ésa era "el caos perfecto". Tenía que reunirlos y encontrar la forma de regresarlos a la normalidad. Empezaría a buscar de inmediato, pero antes encerraría a Chazz, solo para que no se le fuera a escapar. Dicho y hecho partió a la búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la academia, Zane se encontraba caminando por los jardines tranquilamente, en eso vio a una chica del obelisco que traía un montón de cajas y bolsas cargando, decidió acercarse a ella.

-Pero como pesan éstas cosas- dijo ella.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo el sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gra-gracias Zane- dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Para mi es todo un placer, me gusta ayudar, hacia donde las llevas?

-Al dormitorio.

Recuerden que ahora Zane es sensible y tierno, de modo que empezó a ayudar a todo mundo, mientras les sonreía y platicaba.

-Eres muy amable Zane- dijo toda una bola de chicas obelisco.

-No hay problema- sonrió (NA: con tanta dulzura que casi daba diabetes).

-Awwwwwww pero que lindo!- dijo una.

-Yo lo quiero!!- dijo otra agarrando un brazo de Zane.

-No yo lo quiero!!- ésta agarro su otro brazo.

-Es mío!

-No es cierto, es mío!

-Tranquilas chicas no peleen- dijo Zane nervioso.

-Es mío suéltalo!

Zane fue rodeado y pronto un montón de chicas obsesionadas tiraban de cada uno de sus brazos. Jaden escucho los gritos y rápidamente se acerco, y al ver la escenita, rápidamente se puso a grabar.

-Que alguien me ayude!-pedía Zane desesperado, entonces miro a Jaden- Jaden, ayúdame por favor!!

-Claro Zane

Las chicas pronto comenzaron a pelearse y una gran bola de polvo se alzó, se oían golpes y una gran cantidad de insultos, era una verdadera guerra.

-Jaden haz algo por favor!!

-Tranquilo amigo yo lo arreglo- Jaden hizo un silbido atrayendo así la atención de todas las chicas- Oigan allá va Zane!

-Donde?

-Hacia la academia- al decir esto toda una manada de mujeres corrió en esa dirección, dejando el terreno libre y a un Zane todo molido en el piso- Estas bien?

-Si gracias te debo una.

-Vámonos antes de que se den cuenta y nos atrapen.

-Si tienes razón.

Ambos corrieron en dirección al dormitorio rojo, una vez ahí entraron al cuarto de Chazz.

-"Pero que peligroso fue eso"- pensó Jaden.

-Que le paso a Chazz?- Zane se acerco al noqueado chico.

-Este…tuvo un accidente y ahora esta inconsciente, si eso- que buena mentira.

-Comprendo, pobrecito.

-Si bueno… Zane necesito pedirte un gran favor.

-Claro Jaden lo que sea- otra sonrisa, a Jaden le dio un escalofrío.

-Podrías cuidar a Chazz, necesito buscar a los demás.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias.

Jaden salió y los encerró nuevamente, ahora buscaría a Chumley y a Hasselberry. Según estos irían a quejarse al consejo estudiantil, bien entonces partiría a la academia.

-Como que no harán nada!!

-Lo siento Chumley pero no podemos quitar el menú de la cafetería solo porque tú lo pides, no hay otras quejas- explico el presidente del consejo.

-Pero la comida es horrible, es pura grasa, mira como estoy. SOY GORDO!! Lleno de grasa! No quiero que me den ataques cardiacos cuando sea adulto!

-Si, además la comida que me dan es para pobres. Para eso pago??!!- dijo Hasselberry

-Ehh…Hasselberry tu no pagas nada- todo el consejo estudiantil le miraba raro.

-E-Eso no importa!! De todos modos merezco comida digna, como Ra amarillo que soy. Aah por cierto, el dormitorio amarillo esta del asco.

-Pero porque? Tienen muchisisimas más comodidades que el rojo.

-Osea si, pero amarillo? Por dios! Ese color paso de moda hace miles de años, es de la era de los huevos podridos. Que no saben que el rosa es el nuevo negro?

-Dices que debemos pintar el dormitorio Ra de rosa??-pregunto el presidente con preocupación (NA: y es que en lo personal odio el rosa)

-Pues claro!! Es el nuevo grito de la moda, en que siglo viven?

De acuerdo, los miembros estaban totalmente extrañados, que tipo de peticiones eran esas? Comenzaban a molestarles esos dos, ya estaban planeando sacarlos a patadas. Jaden quien había llegado en el momento de los reclamos y peticiones, noto las venas que comenzaban a salir en las frentes de los del consejo. Así que decidió intervenir por la integridad física de sus amigos.

-Chicos!- aparición espontanea- Me alegra encontrarlos aquí.

-Hola Jai!- saludo el dino- Tienes que unirte con nosotros en la campaña de protesta.

-See claro, porque no vamos a organizar todo al dormitorio rojo?

-Súper! Tú si tienes buenas ideas

-Jaja, se como tu digas- Jaden reía nervioso.

-Alto!!- dijo Chumley

-Que sucede Chum- pregunto Jaden preocupado.

-Mande a llamar a Doroti, y no me iré hasta que escuche lo que opino de su comida- dijo Chumley muy seguro.

-Y que es lo que quieres que escuche?- dijo Doroti quien recién entraba.

-Voy a ser sincero contigo Doroti… Tu comida es un asco!! Como se te ocurre hacer comida llena de colesterol y calorías! Planeas matarnos de un ataque cardiaco?! O QUE?!

-PERO COMO TE ATREVES!!- Doroti ya tenía el puño preparado para estamparlo en la cara de Chumley.

-Chicos, chicos, cálmense- Jaden trataba de apaciguar las cosas- No crees que estas hiendo demasiado lejos Chumley?

-No Jaden, ya estoy cansado de esta basura todos los días. No lo voy a tolerar! Es más, voy a…

-Que dijiste?- la temible, oscura y malvada voz de Doroti lo interrumpió.

Todos quedaron aterrorizados con la voz que parecía venir del mismísimo Infierno, definitivamente era la hora de huir. Jaden agarro a sus amigos y salió corriendo, no se detendría, así sus amigos gritaran por la velocidad a la que iban. Vio el dormitorio rojo, y en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, abrió rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello (y de hecho así era), metió a sus amigos y luego fue él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ay Chumley por poco haces que la vieja ésta nos mate!!- le dijo el exsargento.

-Sabes bien que no puedo quedarme callado ante las cosas que me molestan, y estoy muy feliz de que me haya escuchado- dijo Chumley orgulloso

-Hola chicos- saludo Zane a los recién llegados- Estas bien Jaden?- pregunto al ver al castaño recargado en la puerta respirando agitadamente.

-Seee…. Estoy bien – dijo recuperando el aliento- Como sigue Chazz?

-Está bien- dijo el nuevo rey de la ternura.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…..Chazz despierta.

-Dónde estoy? Que me paso?- levantándose lentamente- Me siento mareado.

- Ajaja tuviste un accidente y te golpeaste jeje- mintió Jaden

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo Chazz

-Debe ser por el golpe- volvió a decir Jaden

-Pero ya estás bien no?- pregunto Zane.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Bien chicos, tengo que ir por los demás, así que quédense aquí, volveré rápido.

-Lo siento Jaden pero no puedo quedarme- dijo Chazz- como dije antes es un grandioso día y debo ayudar a mis hermanos los necesitados.

Eso sí que no, no dejaría ir a Chazz de nuevo, se despidió de ellos y salió, cerrando la puerta con llave. Chazz y el exsargento reclamaron.

-Pero Jai y la campaña??-pregunto Hasselberry desde el interior.

-Sera más tarde de acuerdo, nos vemos amigos- Jaden comenzó a correr.

-Jaden! Ábreme Jaden! Vamos amigo tengo que ir a ayudar! La solidaridad! Eso es importante! Jaden! Jaden!!

Pobre hermano de la caridad, Jaden ya no podía escucharlo, y no porque estuviera muerto, sino que él ya se encontraba lejos del dormitorio. Y es que debía encontrar al resto, las cosas sí que se estaban complicando.

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO. ESTAMOS MUY PROXIMOS AL FINAL??? …. PUES QUIEN SABE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESEPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN. **

**UCHIHADIANA: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y EL APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO. QUE TE PARECEN LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES? OJALA Y SIGAS EL FIC HASTA EL FINAL. SALUDOS BYE. **

**CAPITULO III**

Pedía a dios para que el siguiente fuera alguien fácil de controlar, que estuviera tranquilo y sereno. Necesitaba ayuda y menos problemas, alguien que le ayudara a calmar a los demás, pero quien?.... Pues claro!!!! Quien mejor que el nuevo intelectual obsesionado con las reglas….

-Atticus!! El será mi salvación – dijo Jaden feliz, bien y ahora ¿dónde estaba el susodicho?- Mmmmm veamos….

Se preguntaran, que hacia Atticus?? Pues bien, nuestro querido amigo estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, así es damas y caballeros, no están drogados leyeron bien, por primera y única vez en su vida se dignaba a tomar un libro. Jaden tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo de tanta impresión, claro que también se encargaba de filmarlo.

-Basándome en el teorema de Pitágoras, encontramos que c2= a2 + b2, entonces si mi incógnita es a, deduciré que tengo que hacer un simple despeje de la ecuación principal, teniendo como resultado a2= c2 – b2. Si c=30 y b=15, entonces el valor de a es ….

- Ehem… disculpa Atticus – Jaden habló – te interrumpo?

- Para nada Jaden, puedo resolver esto después.

- En ese caso… necesito tu ayuda.

- Que sucede?

- Bueno yo … - suspiró – seré sincero Atticus, están pasando cosas muy raras con nuestros amigos, necesito la ayuda de alguien responsable como tú. La cosa esta así, están haciendo destrozos en toda la escuela y una de las principales causantes… pues es …. Alexis, tu hermana.

- QUE!!!! – Atticus explotó.

- SHHHHHHHH!!!! – todos los presentes lo mandaron a callar.

- Lo siento – dijo en voz baja – salgamos Jaden.

- Si.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca.

-Bien, no podemos dejar que esto siga, sabes donde esta Alexis en estos momentos?

-No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo Jaden tan franco, entonces Atticus recordó algo.

- Mmmm, conociendo a mí alborotada hermana y tomando en cuenta lo que dijo hoy sobre las fiestas…. si, puede ser… Alexis está en la playa!

- Aja, y como lo sabes?

- Escuche algo sobre una fiesta en la playa hace un rato, de modo que …

- Donde haya fiesta esta Alexis!!

- Así es mi querido amigo.

- Perfecto!

- Vamos Jaden, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la playa, y en cuanto llegaron comenzaron a buscar a Alexis. La fiesta tenía un buen ambiente, era de un estilo hawaiano, ya saben, con collares de flores, vestimentas, música, bocadillos y bebidas tropicales. Sin olvidar un escenario donde varios chicos bailaban al más puro estilo de Hawái.

-Alexis!! – llamaba a la chica esperando encontrarle.

- Donde se habrá metido? - se cuestionaba Atticus, se acerco a un chico – disculpa no has visto a mi hermana por aquí?

- Atticus que sorpresa! – dijo éste saludándolo – pues a decir verdad si la vi, hace poco nos hizo una estupenda presentación del hula ella sola – dijo el joven recordando dicho espectáculo (NA: pervertido u.u )

- QUE HIZO QUE??!!!

- Cálmate Atticus - trató Jaden de controlarlo, pues casi golpea al chico – y sabes dónde está ahora?

- Partió a una fiesta en el dormitorio azul, o eso fue lo que ella dijo - mencionó el pobre diablo todo espantado.

- Vayamos Jaden – dijo Atticus tan serio que Jaden no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

- Gracias – dijo al chico y corrió a alcanzar a su amigo.

Atticus tenía fijo su objetivo, su sangre hervía, pero aun así trataba de mantener el control, pues un comportamiento impulsivo e irracional no era propio en una personal, sobretodo una tan intelectual como él.

El dormitorio azul se alzaba ante ellos, y a pesar de que aun estaban lejos, alcanzaban a oír el retumbar de las bocinas debido al alto volumen de la música. Jaden jamás había visto algo así, sin lugar a dudas éste era el día más loco de toda su vida.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio rojo, en la habitación de Chazz para ser más precisos, nuestros queridos amigos estaban sumamente… como decirlo….

-No puede ser! Por qué Jaden me encerró?! Llegare tarde a todas las juntas de caridad!! Todavía tenía que ir a donar sangre y mis órganos!

- Tranquilo Chazz, no es tan malo - Dijo Zane dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo.

- Habla por ti Zane, todavía tengo que saldar cuentas con esa… Doroti – dijo Chumley enojado.

- Si eh, ósea yo soy el que más sufre, por dios se me va a pegar lo naco estando encerrado en esta pocilga y con ustedes dos!!

Oh no, Hasselberry cometió un error, pues ahora nuestro rey de la ternura estaba cabizbajo, muy callado, su fleco cubría sus ojos, los cuales seguramente estaban cristalinos. (NA: se imaginan o.o?)

-Perdona – dijo con una voz quebrada – no quise molestarte… yo solo… quería… snif – con una mano seco una lagrima que resbalaba traviesamente sobre su rostro.

- Ay no, no llores, no era cierto, tú me caes muy bien! – dijo el dino desesperado porque Zane no llorara – porfis no llores, te lo juro por papá diosito!!

- Enserio?- preguntó Zane aun sensible.

- Si amiguis lo juro!!

Zane se tranquilizó y el dino suspiró, la había librado, estuvo muy cerca. Sólo esperaba que su amiguis Jai llegara pronto.

Ahora sí, volviendo con Jaden y Atticus, ambos estaban frente al dormitorio, el cual parecía más bien un antro, con luces de neón, música electrónica con el típico ponchis ponchis. Entraron, ante ellos se mostró la siguiente imagen: luces apagadas, sólo los reflectores de luces de neón alumbraban, muchos estudiantes bailando, un DJ (NA: de donde lo habrán sacado? Sólo dios lo sabe). Entonces un reflector apuntó a una mesa donde había muchos tipos rodeándola, y ante sus incrédulos ojos apareció la imagen de Alexis quien bailaba arriba de la mesa con un traje hawaiano y muchos animándola.

Jaden encendió su cámara y empezó a grabarlo todo, de repente sintió un gran escalofrío, volteo tembloroso e dirección a su amigo; a Atticus lo cubría una gran aura negra, su mirada era tan penetrante, que si estas mataran, créanme que la academia estaría de luto al día siguiente.

-ALEXIS!!!!!!! – su voz fue tan fuerte que la música se paró instantáneamente dejándolos inmóviles, se dirigió hasta su hermana con paso decidido y una vez frente a ella – BAJATE INMEDIATAMENTE!!!!!

- Por qué? Me estoy divirtiendo – dijo Alexis.

- Diversión?!!! Por Dios Alexis!! Mírate nada más!!! Estas dando todo un espectáculo y con esas fachas!!!

- Es ropa hawaiana ignorante – dijo Alexis desafiante.

- No me importa!! No puedo permitir que MI hermana haga el ridículo bailando semidesnuda rodeada por un montón de pervertidos!!!! – Atticus jaló a Alexis bajándola de la mesa, se quito su gabardina del dormitorio y se la puso a Alexis cubriéndola totalmente.

- Pero que te pasa viejo, tranquilízate – dijo ella a su hermano quien la llevaba hacia la salida – No podemos irnos, todavía hay muchas fiestas a las que debo ir.

- Escúchame bien jovencita, tu no iras a ninguna fiesta nunca más, te vienes conmigo!! – Atticus estaba muy enojado – Vámonos Jaden.

- S-si Atticus – Jaden deja de grabar y sale.

- Nos vemos luego amigos! – dijo Alexis antes de ser literalmente arrastrada hacia la salida.

La puerta se cerró dejando a todos con múltiples gotas y signos de interrogación, pero luego de escasos segundos la música retornó, al igual que la fiesta.

El camino de nuestros amigos fue un poco incomodo, Atticus y Alexis venían discutiendo acerca de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, de lo aguado que Atticus era, de lo irresponsable de Alexis, etc, etc. Bueno al menos tenía ya casi a todos reunidos, Jaden suspiro un poco aliviado. Llegaron al dormitorio, Jaden abrió y pronto pasaron los tres.

-Jaden, por fin llegaste! – saludó Zane, "como siempre" sonriente – hola Atticus y Alexis.

- Hola – dijo Atticus a todos, Alexis se soltó de su hermano y se fue a sentar.

- Que onda weyes! Por qué la cara larga? – dijo preguntándoles a Hasselberry, Chazz que yacía en un rincón como niño regañado, y Chumley.

- Jaden nos tiene aquí aprisionados!!! – dijo Chazz lloriqueando.

- Es por tu bien Chazz – dijo Jaden nervioso.

- Y a ti que te paso? Mira nada mas como bienes – dijo Chumley.

- Estaba en una fiesta a todo dar, pero el wey de Atticus llegó y me sacó – dijo ella.

- Ay pues como no te iba a sacar! Osea que oso ibas a hacer vestida si eh? Osea cómprate un mapa y ubícate – le dijo el exsargento.

- Tú cállate afeminado.

- Ash maldita naca.

-Que dijiste?

- Aparte de NACA, sorda.

Y antes de que las cosas empeorasen, Zane habló.

-Tranquilos chicos, no peleen, seamos amigos si?

- Solo porque me lo pides de buena manera eh – dijo el dino resignado a su nuevo amigui.

- TU!! – dijo la chica señalando a Zane – tengo que saldar cuentas contigo.

- Conmigo?

- Si – Alexis se acerco amenazadoramente a Zane, Jaden prendió su cámara y comenzó a grabar, esto sonaba interesante – Por qué estabas tan amable con las otras chicas eh? Que te crees?! Tú no puedes estar con nadie más!! Me entendiste?!!

- Pero yo solo las estaba ayudando! – dijo Zane espantado.

-Me importa un pepino!! (NA: sin albur)No te le puedes acercar a ninguna otra mujer que no sea yo!!

- Pe-pero…

- Nada de peros! ERES MIO!! – Alexis se le aventó a Zane, quien solo tenía una cara de espanto – Y para demostrártelo… - Alexis sonríe macabramente.

- La naca va a matar a Zane!!

- Debemos ayudarlo!!!

- Tranquilo Zane yo te salvare!!

De la dimensión desconocida Alexis saca…

-Un plumón??? – dice Jaden extrañado, se imaginaba un cuchillo o quien sabe que otras cosas malignas, pero un plumón?... su mente no procesaba bien – para qué diablos quieres el plumón?- dijo al fin, todos estaban igual.

- Para esto – Alexis destapó el plumón, que por cierto era indeleble, giro un poco el cuello de Zane.

- Que vas a hacerme Alexis? – preguntó nervioso el chico.

- Pronto lo sabrás querido Zane – Alexis coloco el plumón en el cuello de Zane y pronto comenzó a escribirle su nombre.

- Alexis ya déjalo! – la regañó su hermano.

- Cállate carnal, ya casi acabo.

- Nada de ya casi acabo, Chazz ayúdame!!

- Si! – y ahí va el espíritu altruista al rescate.

Ambos se acercan a la chica y comenzaron a jalarla separándola de Zane.

-Estas bien Zane? – preguntó Chumley acercándose al shockeado chico.

- Eh si … sí, estoy bien – dijo Zane reaccionando al fin.

- Haber déjame ver lo que hizo – pidió Jaden acercándose con su cámara y entonces lo vio, un letrero escrito con mayúsculas que decía "ALEXIS", éste cubría casi todo su cuello – Alexis no crees que exageraste un poco?

- Bah … aun me faltaba "propiedad de:"

Jaden dejó de grabar y se acercó a Atticus.

-Oye Atticus tengo que ir a buscar a los demás, podrías vigilarlos un rato?

- Claro Jaden no hay problema.

- Gracias – dijo, luego habló a los demás – bien chicos de nuevo tengo que partir, así que nos vemos luego, no hagan destrozos de acuerdo? Adiós! – Salió y volviendo a velar por la seguridad de sus amigos, los encerró – "solo espero que no le causen problemas a Atticus"… bueno, es cosa de él, ahora debo buscar a los demás.

Emprendió la búsqueda, de nuevo a la academia, ahora solo quedaban tres, ¿Quién sería el siguiente? ¿Jesse? ¿Syrus? O ¿Bastion quizá? Pronto la incógnita se resolvería, y más rápido de lo que él se esperaba.

Caminando por los jardines de la academia encontró a un grupo muy llamativo, estaban sentados en el pasto rodeando a alguien. Éste grupo parecía estar compuesto de los más peculiares alumnos de la escuela, ya que tenían más pinta de hippies drogadictos de la facultad de filosofía, que estudiantes de la academia de duelos. Jaden se acerco a ellos y pronto encontró a Bastion, quien era el centro de atención del grupo. Bastion carraspeo antes de hablar y Jaden se apresuro a grabar su cámara.

-Anaxágoras declaro que el hombre se hizo inteligente porque aprendió a usar sus manos. Carecía de observación: los monos usan sus manos y, sin embargo, su inteligencia no es notable. Los conejos del campo alzan las zanahorias con sus patas delanteras y las devoran como lo harían los hombres; pero los conejos son tan solo menos estúpidos que algunos estudiantes humanos que yo podría mencionar. (NA: auch eso dolió no chicos? A quien se referirá?) Aristóteles sostuvo que el hombre aprendió a usar sus manos porque se había transformado en un ser inteligente, también mantuvo que el cerebro es solo un órgano para enfriar la sangre. Los filósofos orientales declaran que el cerebro y no el corazón, es el asiento del alma, el ego y la mente. Aristóteles tuvo sus momentos de estupidez, y los filósofos orientales obviamente tuvieron la razón en éste asunto, como todos sabemos. Sin embargo éste no es el punto de discusión. Que filosofo les parece a ustedes más acertado en éste asunto? Anaxágoras o Aristóteles y por qué?

- "Que? No entendí nada, solo lo de los estúpidos estudiantes, o algo así" – dejando sus pensamientos atrás, se dirigió al grupo, los tipos veían fascinados a Bastion y sus reflexiones filosóficas.

- A Jaden, que haces? Vienes a unirte al grupo bro?

- Eh… no. Yo quería saber si tú podrías acompañarme un momento al dormitorio rojo porque… tenemos unos problemas, si eso, que solo pueden ser resueltos por tu inteligencia je je.

- Aaah los conflictos interpersonales, no cabe duda que necesitan de mi. Yo los introduciré al camino de la iluminación filosófica – dijo Bastion.

- eh? … Ahhhhhhhh si eso "Que dijo??" – pensó Jaden mientras caminaban al dormitorio.

Llegaron y misteriosamente todo estaba tranquilo, abrió la puerta, el dino y Chumley platicaban amenamente, seguramente discutían la campaña de protesta en contra del dormitorio amarillo ya la comida de Doroti. Atticus platicaba tranquilamente con Zane, Alexis veía televisión y Chazz seguía planeando un escape para poder donar algún órgano. (NA: tal vez su cerebro XD)

-"Mmm que raro" – pensó Jaden.

- Oye bro, pues yo los veo bien tranquilos. Enserio necesitas mi ayuda?

- Bueno… porque no vas a platicar con Chazz, parece que sí tiene problemas jeje.

- Cierto, oye Chazz porque no le cuentas todas tus penas a tu amigo Bastion – dijo caminando hasta Chazz.

- "Perfecto, ahora a irse de nuevo" – y sin que nadie lo viera o supiera de él y su llegada, partió. Ya saben cerrando el cuarto, solo por su bien.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, ES QUE LA INSPIRACION SE FUE DE PASEO, PERO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO, AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO. DISFRUTENLO.**

**UCHIHADIANA: ESPERO QUE NO ME QUIERAS MATAR JEJE, OJALA TE GUSTE ESTA PARTE. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW. SALUDOS, BYE.**

**CAPITULO IV**

Corrió a la academia, justo cuando llegaba a la entrada escuchó una peculiar voz, se acercó y ante semejante escena encendió su cámara.

-Que, quieres pelear conmigo?! – grito un agresivo Syrus – vamos a probar que tan hombrecito eres! (NA: no te mordiste la lengua Sy?)

-Oye Syrus te sientes bien? – pregunto Axel con una cara de incredulidad total.

-No, no me siento bien, sobre todo cuando un imbécil se cruza en mi camino.

-Ah, un imbécil? – Axel comienza a impacientarse, lo cual amigos no es normal.

-Acaso ves a alguien más aquí?

-Syrus debo decirte que tienes desventajas si quieres pelear conmigo.

-Enserio y por qué?!

-Bueno pues porque…

-Hola chicos! Que coincidencia el que los haya encontrado aquí no? Jeje – de nuevo la aparición espontanea de Jaden, aunque demasiado conveniente, puesto que evito el surgimiento de muchos problemas entre Syrus y Axel.

-Hola Jaden, oye sabes que le sucede a Syrus? – preguntó Axel.

-Sinceramente no tengo idea. Ha estado muy agresivo desde la mañana – dijo Jaden.

En ese momento ambos miran como un estudiante pasa a su lado, éste comete el gravísimo error de decirle enanin, Syrus lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara y luego comienza a hacerle manita de puerco. La incredulidad de Axel aumenta; en eso una voz llama la atención de nuestros queridos amigos, excepto Sy quien sigue torturando al pobre chico.

-Hola hermanos, que hacen? – era Jim, quien como siempre traía cargando a Sherley en su espalda (NA: como la aguanta?) – pero qué demonios está pasando?

-Syrus tortura a un pobre chico que se atrevió a insultarlo – respondió Axel.

-Ese es Syrus??!! – Jim estaba anonadado.

-Sí, digamos que no está de buen humor – dijo Jaden grabando.

-Mejor lo detenemos – Axel se acerca a él.

-Aun tienes ganas de insultarme maldito #$%/&$%#?

-No, lo siento, no lo hare nunca más – lloraba el otro.

-Eso espero, o si no te juro que te rompo toda tu #$%&/ pedazo de #$%&/!!!!

-Ya déjalo Syrus – Axel lo separa del chico, el cual sale corriendo y llorando lejos del psicópata desquiciado homicida.

-Suéltame!! Aun no acabo con ese #$%&/%

Mientras Axel sometía a Syrus para tranquilizarlo, Jim preguntó a Jaden…

-Que es lo que está pasando?

-Realmente no lo sé Jim, hoy en la mañana todos tenían actitudes deferentes, todo lo contrario a lo que ellos son realmente.

-Momento hermano – Jim interrumpió para procesar – ellos? Hay más?

-Si, Chumley, Hasselberry, Bastion, Atticus, Alexis, Zane, Syrus que ya lo vieron, Chazz y Jesse – dijo Jaden apagando su cámara.

-Y donde están?

-Bueno pues están bien, los tengo encerrados en el dormitorio rojo, ha sido difícil atraparlos – dijo Jaden recordando.

-Por que los tienes encerrados? – preguntó Axel.

-Porque con estas nuevas "actitudes", se la han pasando haciendo destrozos y metido en cada problema! De modo que los estoy reuniendo para así tratar de encontrar una solución.

-Entiendo – dijeron ambos.

En eso una explosión se oyó, Jesse salió de la academia riendo como lunático, pues de uno de los salones salía un espeso humo color purpura. Una pequeña bomba de olor y color que nuestro buen Jesse, ahora rebelde sin causa, había explotado por mera diversión.

-A eso es a lo que me refiero – dijo Jaden volviendo a filmar.

-Vaya, esto si esta de locos hermano, creo que vas a necesitar ayuda – dijo Jim.

-Tú crees? – dice Jaden sarcástico, Jesse se acerca a ellos.

-Hey bobos que hacen? – Saludó Jesse – pero que ridículo te ves Sy jaja

-Ya verás cuando me suelte idiota, te voy a enseñar quien es el ridículo – amenazó Syrus.

-No me digas, tan solo mírate, eres un maldito perdedor jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-Basta!! – Dice Axel – nos vamos al dormitorio rojo, tú también vienes Jesse.

-Oh no, olvídalo. Aun tengo miles de cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos luego – Jesse comienza a correr – Nos vemos enanin!!

-Jesse! Vuelve aquí! – grita Jaden, luego le dice a Axel – te encargo a Sy, llévalo con los demás. Toma ésta es la llave. Jim vayamos por Jesse.

-Claro Jaden, nos vemos Axel – dice Jim corriendo.

-Jesse espéranos!! – gritaba Jaden.

Ambos corrieron, dando lugar a una nueva persecución y aventura.

-Vaya vaya, pero que cosa tan mas rara – dijo Axel mientras sostenía a Syrus el cual intentaba escaparse – bueno no me queda de otra. BOINAS AZULES!

-Señor, si señor!! – la guardia especial de Axel entra en escena (NA: y de donde salieron??)

-Al dormitorio rojo! – dada la orden se encaminan al lugar.

Mientras Jaden y Jim llegaron a las canchas de tennis, donde varios alumnos corrían y gritaban desesperadamente. Esto gracias a que todos se encontraban cubiertos de extraños lunares de colores.

-Pero qué demonios? – pregunto Jim.

Jaden miró hacia arriba con su cámara logrando divisar algo que colgaba del techo, utilizó el zoom para ver mejor y pronto comprendió lo que sucedía. Miles de globos con pintura colgaban del techo, estos tenían pequeños agujeros que producían una casi imperceptible lluvia. Indicó a Jim ver el techo y al igual que él se sorprendió.

-Sin duda alguna esto es obra de Jesse – dijo Jim – muy ingenioso.

-Demasiado, como habrá puesto todo eso ahí?

-Nunca lo sabremos si no lo atrapamos, así que andando.

-Sí, no debe andar lejos.

Continuaron su camino, donde estaría Jesse? Y lo más importante, que demonios estaría haciendo esta vez?! Llegaron a lo que parecía haber sido una feria del dormitorio amarillo, y digo parecía porque todo estaba hecho un caos. Todos los estudiantes y pequeños puestos estaban cubiertos de harina, huevo y traían plumas pegadas al cuerpo.

-Increíble – decía Jaden quien no había dejado de filmar.

-Ese Jesse si que está loco hermano – dijo Jim – por cierto Jaden, por qué tienes esa cámara?

-Te refieres a esta?... bueno, como les había dicho antes a Axel y a ti, nuestros amigos han estado haciendo cada destrozo, que estando con sus verdaderas personalidades jamás harían. Cuando los regrese a la normalidad, lo cual espero que suceda pronto, voy a mostrarles cada una de las cosas que hicieron. Además me parece algo muy divertido jajajajajajaja – a Jim solo le aparecieron muchas gotitas en la nuca – no hay tiempo que perder Jim, sigamos buscando.

-De acuerdo.

Bomba de olor y color, globos de pintura, una guerra de harina, huevos y plumas… que seguía ahora? Con esa nueva personalidad Jesse había resultado ser toda un arma de destrucción masiva para la academia. Todo un rebelde sin causa al cual no habían podido encontrar.

Entraron a la academia y empezaron a buscarlo en los pasillos. Había muchos estudiantes dentro, esto sería un poco difícil.

Jim notó algo raro, entonces preguntó a Jaden…

-Oye hermano hay algo extraño en los uniformes, no te parece?

-Algo raro? – Jaden comenzó a observarlos pero no vio nada.

-Obsérvalos bien, tienen pequeñas franjas negras.

-Franjas negras? – de nuevo les hecho una mirada, agudizó su vista tratando de encontrarlas, hasta que logro ver una – Es cierto!! Pero de que serán?

-Ni idea, sigamos caminando, tal vez lo sepamos rápido.

Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, Sherley gruño y Jim supo de inmediato que Jesse estaba cerca, aviso a Jaden y siguieron avanzando hasta que lo encontraron. Jesse estaba recargado de una pared, traía un frasco de tinta china. Que para que el frasco?... sencillo, nuestro pequeño mocoso estaba sumergiendo pequeños trozos de alambre en la tinta, los cuales aventaba a las ropas de los que por ahí pasaban, produciendo así las franjas negras que solo Jim y Jaden habían notado. Jesse reía descaradamente.

-Jesse es hora de que nos acompañes – le dijo Jaden.

-Ya hiciste mucho caos hermano.

-Qué? Pero si aun no llevo ni la mitad de mis planes – dijo sínicamente mientras cerraba el frasco y lo guardaba.

-Nada de "aun me falta", nos vamos ahora – dijo Jim firmemente.

-Olvídenlo bobos, no me iré con ustedes – y acto seguido Jesse sale corriendo.

-No huyas!!!

Corrieron por todos los pasillos tratando de agarrarlo, pero Jesse era bastante escurridizo, el niño rebelde salió del edificio.

Crowler caminaba por los jardines cuando divisó un gran hoyo en el suelo, quien lo habría hecho? Se acerco más para observarlo mejor.

Jesse venia corriendo por ahí, seguido de Jaden y Jim, pero aun así tenia mas ventaja.

Ya junto al hoyo Crowler vio que había unas láminas junto a él, esto era cada vez más raro. Jesse miro a Crowler, perfecto, una víctima.

-Me pregunto qué tan profundo será – dijo Crowler tratando de ver el fondo.

-Por qué no lo comprueba usted mismo? – Jesse empujo a Crowler, haciéndolo caer directamente al hoyo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

De inmediato Jesse cubrió el hoyo con las láminas. Crowler gritaba desesperadamente, pues el hoyito había resultado ser muy profundo, evitando que pudiese salir solo.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Muajajajajajajajajajajaja

Jaden y Jim se habían quedado paralizados al ver semejante situación. No es que quisieran a Crowler o algo así, simplemente no les gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Jesse aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse, internándose en el bosque.

-Demonios! lo volvimos a perder! – decía Jaden apagando su cámara.

-Soltare a Sherley, así podremos encontrarlo más rápido.

Dicho y hecho reanudaron la búsqueda, olvidándose por completo de Crowler.

-Ayuda!! Sáquenme de aquí!! Jesse!!! Ya verás cuando salga!!! Te vas a arrepentir!!!

Dentro del bosque, ambos chicos gritaban su nombre, Jesse reía silenciosamente para que no pudiesen encontrarlo, en eso escucho un ruido entre los arbustos. Tranquilamente se acerco a ellos, pero como dice el dicho la curiosidad mató al gato. Unas enormes fauces lo atraparon.

-AHHHHH!!!

Jaden y Jim oyeron el grito, inmediatamente se acercaron al lugar de donde provenía. Al parecer Jesse ya había sido atrapado.

-Suéltame! – Jesse peleaba con Sherley, quien lo tenía agarrado del pie, claro sin lastimarlo.

-Bien hecho preciosa – dijo Jim acariciando a su cocodrila mientras Jaden agarraba a Jesse.

Sherley resultó ser de gran ayuda, había atrapado a Jesse mas rápido de lo que ellos dos habrían podido. Y como no lo iba a atrapar primero, luego de estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo entumecida en la espalda de su dueño, corrió como galgo en plena competencia. Pero bueno, al menos ya lo tenían.

-Vayamos al dormitorio Slifer, Axel debe estar esperándonos – dijo Jaden.

-Sí.

Se encaminaron a su próximo destino, arrastrando literalmente a Jesse, quien seguía luchando inútilmente por librarse. Acaso ya todo estaba resuelto?

CONTINUARA

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO, PROMETO SUBIR RAPIDO EL OTRO. HASTA EL PROXIMO!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA DE NUEVO!!! LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, NO TENGO EXCUSA. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**

**DEIDARA-ROCK: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, DISFRUTA LOS CAPITULOS. **

**UCHIHADIANA: TAL Y COMO PROMETI AQUÍ ESTAN LOS DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS. DISFRUTALOS.**

**CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, QUEJA, FELICITACION, ETC, ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**CAPITULO V**

Cuando Axel llegó al dormitorio no había nada de ruido. Sacó la llave que Jaden le había dado, abrió y junto con Syrus y su tropa, entró.

La escena era la misma en la que Jaden los había visto por última vez, a excepción de que Chazz era atendido por el recién nombrado psicólogo Bastion. Un tic nervioso surgió en el ojo del moreno.

-Axel que grata sorpresa! – dice Zane al verlo – como estas?

- Eh… bien, sí bien – el tic incrementa – hola a todos.

- Me alegra que estés bien – dice Zane, en eso nota la presencia de su hermano – Hola Sy! También me alegra verte.

- Hm – Syrus solo lo mira con fastidio.

- Pero por qué trajiste al pequeño Sy? – pregunta Atticus.

- Andaba de gandaya y no quiero que cause más problemas – dice el moreno soltando al pequeñín.

- Eso no está bien jovencito – señala Atticus.

- Tu cállate! No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer! Así que deja de andar de metiche y arregla tus propios asuntos!!

- Sy, Atticus tiene razón – le dice Zane.

- Tú ni me digas nada, en lugar de ayudarme a zafarme del imbécil de Axel, te pones en mi contra. Eres un bueno para nada, inútil, perdedor…

- Basta Sy – dice Axel preocupado, pues solo veía como Zane se deprimía lentamente, queriendo soltar ya las lágrimas… Momento, esto debía ser el apocalipsis!!

- No me interrumpas! Esto es entre el imbécil que tengo por hermano y yo. Eres un maldito traidor Zane!!

- P-pero… yo solo quiero… que… estés bien, snif… - Zane tenía los ojos acuosos.

- Ay ya vas a empezar – dice Sy con fastidio – Guárdate esas lagrimas de cocodrilo. Quieres que esté bien? Pues sencillo, desaparécete tarado!

- Eres muy malo conmigo Sy! Yo que te quiero, te cuido y me preocupo por ti… No es justo que me trates así! Soy tu hermano! – Zane lloraba (NA: JESUCRISTO!!!! O.O).

- Eres idiota o qué? Piensa Zane! No me importas, no vales nada, me oíste, NADA.

El pobre Zane lloraba amargamente, Atticus trataba de consolarlo mientras miraba a Sy, quien estaba sonriente, tenía una cara de completa satisfacción, como si hubiese esperado tanto ese día y gritarle todo eso a su hermano.

Atticus estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando alguien más se le adelantó.

-Mira pequeño gusano, NADIE le habla así a MI Zane y vive para contarlo – el puño de Alexis se impacta en la cara de Sy estrellándolo contra la puerta.

- Alexis una dama nunca se comporta así!

- Tranquilo carnal yo me encargo de este – dice la chica.

Axel sentía que pronto tendría un infarto, solo veía a la nueva Alexis acercarse peligrosamente a Syrus mientras tronaba los puños y reía maléficamente. La joven tomó a Syrus de la camisa, él la veía con odio.

-Maldita vieja metiche!

- Tampoco permito que me insultes insecto! – acto seguido Alexis saca una fuerza sobrenatural y manda a volar al pequeño hasta medio cuarto.

- Boinas deténganla! – ordena Axel temiendo por la vida de Sy.

Chumley y Hasselberry se acercan al pobre Sy, quien aun consiente trataba de levantarse (seguramente queriendo golpearla).

-Ay pero mira nada mas como lo dejaste! – habla el dino alborotado.

- Estas bien Sy? – pregunta Chumley.

- Oh si claro, de maravilla! – con tonito sarcástico – Pues claro que no par de idiotas! Pero ésta me la pagas bruja!

- Pues qué esperas! Éntrale ca…

- BASTA! –grita Axel exasperado. Todos se quedan quietecitos. – Boinas mejor vigilen a Syrus, Atticus vigila a tu hermana y tu Alexis tranquilízate.

- Hm, está bien – dice ella.

La élite de Axel aleja a Sy de los demás, Alexis se va con Zane para seguir consolándolo, Atticus la vigila mientras le da todo un discurso sobre su comportamiento, claro que ella ni siquiera lo pela.

Hasselberry y Chumley continúan con su campaña, mientras que Bastion y Chazz seguían con la terapia, ni idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Axel respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Ojalá que Jaden y Jim apareciesen pronto, sino se volvería loco.

Y como Dios es tan bueno y misericordioso, pocos minutos después de la pelea aparecieron. Obviamente trayendo a un no tan feliz Jesse, que vanamente trataba de soltarse.

-Jaden! Jim! Por fin llegan! – dice el moreno aliviado.

- Sucedió algo? – pregunta Jaden soltando a Jesse, quien se aleja.

- Sy hizo llorar a Zane, Alexis se enojo y lo golpeó. Por suerte la detuve antes de que lo matara.

- Que Alexis hizo qué?! – pregunta Jim incrédulo.

- Diablos! No lo grabe! – dice Jaden decepcionado.

- No te preocupes Jaden yo lo grabe, si quieres luego te lo paso! – dice una de las chicas del ejercito de Axel.

- Claro, muchas gracias – responde Jaden a la chica – Si! Esto será genial jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja muajajajajajajajajajaja.

- Eh… Jaden te sientes bien? – pregunta Axel extrañado.

- Sí, sí jeje.

- Oye hermano aun tenemos trabajo. Alguna idea de cómo regresarlos a la normalidad? – pregunta Jim.

- Ni idea – dicen ambos.

- Debe haber algo – dice Jaden tratando de recordar algún suceso, una pista. De pronto, una risita azota su mente. Su sueño podía ser la clave? Pero cómo? Tenía tantas dudas y no sabía cómo explicarlas.

No obstante una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Jesse. El pequeño mocoso se había acercado a donde se encontraba la guardia de Axel vigilando a Sy. Con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a hablar…

-Pero miren nada mas quien está aquí! El pequeño Sy! Vaya tu sí que eres todo un fracaso jajaja. Mira que estar aprisionado por esta bola de gorilas amaestrados no es algo muy asombroso.

- Ve a que alguien más escuche tus estupideces imbécil.

- Uy pero que genio – dice Jesse fingiendo estar ofendido – Pero si yo solo digo la verdad.

- Cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que te la cierre a golpes en este preciso momento!!

- Tranquilo Syrus! – dice uno de los guardias sosteniéndolo.

- Tu? Golpearme? – Pregunta irónico - Que podrías hacerme? Solo mírate, ERES UN POBRE DIABLO! – risa psicópata por parte de Jesse.

- Bastardo, ya me hartaste! – Sy saca una fuerza increíble y logrando liberarse, golpea a Jesse en la cara – Te voy a matar a golpes! Maldito %&+\{&!!

- Eso está por verse idiota!

Entre Jesse y Sy se arma toda una revuelta. Patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, codazos, cabezazos, mordidas y demás están al por mayor.

-Pero qué demonios! – dice Axel alterado de nuevo.

- Vaya pero que buena toma! – exclama Jaden grabando.

- Jaden! – lo regaña Jim.

- Que? – dice despreocupado el castaño.

No obstante lo que empezó como pleito de dos, se hizo todo un escándalo en el que, al cabo de unos minutos, participaban todos los demás. Sy y Jesse arrasaban y se daban con todo lo que estuviese en su camino, sillas, libreros, personas etc. Hasselberry, miedoso, esquivaba cuanta cosa arrojasen, así fueran personas. Chumley se contagió del espíritu de pelea, de modo que saco todas sus frustraciones con uno de los soldados que trataba de separa a los dos cabecillas, arrojándole toda la comida que Chazz tenía de reserva en su cuarto. Atticus inútilmente los regañaba a todos por su incivilizado comportamiento, hasta que una silla lo golpeo y le hizo perder toda paciencia. Alexis gritaba apoyando a Jesse y de vez en cuando propinaba unos buenos golpes a los otros. Chazz daba todo un discurso de hermandad y amor, mientras que Bastion gritaba "libertad" a todo pulmón.

En eso, una silueta se formó arriba de todo el espectáculo, Jaden concentra toda su atención en ella y pronto divisa a un pequeño bufón que ríe traviesamente mientras contempla la lucha.

-Ahí está! – gritó Jaden haciendo que Jim y Axel viesen a donde indicaba.

-Pero que es eso?! – pregunta Jim asombrado.

Entonces Espejo se da cuenta de que los tres lo observan, palidece y rápidamente sale de ahí atravesando las paredes. Por suerte Jaden saca a Neos y le indica seguirlo.

-Nosotros iremos tras él, tu encárgate de ellos! – dice Jaden saliendo, sin darse cuenta de que ha tirado su cámara que aun graba.

- De acuerdo, suerte!

Jim y Jaden salen corriendo a toda velocidad, guiados por Neos se internan en el bosque. Por otro lado, Axel cierra la puerta del dormitorio, lentamente se voltea hacia la gran masa de pelea, sus boinas lo miran…

-SOMETANLOS!! – fue la última orden.

Con los otros dos…

Corrían desesperadamente, era increíble la velocidad que poseía el pequeño ser. Jim saca una carta y la convoca. A su rey cráneo. Espejo deja de avanzar, el monstruo de Jim se puso enfrente. Ahora está rodeado.

-Ahora sí, te tenemos! – dice Jaden con dificultad, estaba agotado.

- Habla ahora pequeño, quien diablos eres? – Jim fue directo al grano.

- Nadie, no soy nadie – dice Espejo asustado.

- Con que nadie eh? – dice Jim haciendo que su rey cráneo se prepare para torturar a su pequeño rival.

- Ahhhhh! No me lastimes! Solo soy un pequeño e inofensivo bufoncito que trata de divertirse! – dice cubriéndose con su arma.

- Que fue lo que les hiciste a nuestros amigos? – pregunta Jaden.

- Solo los puse al otro lado del espejo.

- Explícate – ordena Jim.

- Si, solo revele su otra personalidad.

- El reflejo… Dos partes diferentes, como voltear una moneda – dice Jim entendiendo.

- Correcto! – Dice Espejo – solo lo hice por diversión, nunca quise dañarlos.

- Bueno, no te haremos nada, pero regrésalos a la normalidad, entendido? – pregunta Jaden.

- Está bien – dice triste el bufoncito.

- Andando, Neos llévalo – ordena el castaño.

Neos tomó al pequeño de su ropa, Jim regresó su monstruo a su carta y junto con Jaden emprendió el regreso al dormitorio rojo.

Solo tenían una pregunta, estaría todo bien? Lograría Axel calmarlos sin haber matado a nadie? Pronto ellos lo descubrirían.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al dormitorio, se detuvieron frente a la puerta, todo se hallaba en total silencio. Entraron y para su sorpresa, todos estaban tranquilos, tal vez no de la mejor manera pero tranquilos al fin de cuentas.

-Todo bien Axel? – pregunta un dudoso Jaden.

- Excelente Jaden – dice señalando a unos Jesse y Syrus bien sujetados, con la cara contra el suelo y bien calladitos.

- Eres duro hermano – dice Jim sonriendo nervioso.

- Que tal ustedes?

- Aquí está la solución – Jaden muestra al pequeño espectro que los acompañaba.

- Así que este es el culpable? – pregunta Axel.

- Soy un buen bufón, lo juro – se defiende Espejo.

- Bien amiguito regrésalos a la normalidad y sin trucos – dice Jaden soltándolo.

- Si – se acerca primero a Jesse, coloca su redondo espejito frente a él y una luz blanca sale, Jesse queda inconsciente. El mismo acto fue repetido con todos los amigos de Jaden – todo listo, despertaran en un rato. Y con sus verdaderas personalidades.

- Me parece bien, gracias – Jaden sonríe.

- Bueno como todo acabó ya, me iré. Espero que se hayan divertido, tal vez nos volvamos a ver. Adiós! – dice Espejo y de un solo parpadeo desaparece para siempre.

- Ojalá que no lo veamos nunca más – dice Axel cansado.

- Si, aunque fue muy divertido.

- Eso sí – admiten Jim y Axel.

Después de eso, Axel dio permiso a sus soldados para poder irse, Jim bajó a Sherley para que pasease en lo que él se tomaba un pequeño descanso. Jaden recogía un poco el cuarto de Chazz cuando notó que su querida cámara estaba en el suelo, la levantó y vio que seguía grabando. La detuvo y una verdad absoluta cruzó por su mente… Ese video valía oro, lo haría rico! Y si no, pues al menos dejaría en ridículo a sus amigos. La risa psicópata volvió a él.

Luego de una larga hora, todos comenzaron a despertar. Los primeros fueron Jesse y Syrus.

-Ay, ay, ay. Pero que me paso? Me siento muy mal – dice Syrus levantándose muy despacio.

- Si, pareciera que me acaban de golpear – habla Jesse.

- Tú crees? – nótese en sarcasmo en la pregunta de Axel.

Luego despertaron Zane, Atticus y Alexis.

-Que… que estoy haciendo aquí? – pregunta Zane tras reconocer el cuarto de Chazz.

- Donde estoy? Qué pasó? – pregunta Atticus todo desorientado. Un grito se oye.

- AHH! Pero qué demonios! Por qué estoy vestida así? – era Alexis quien nota el traje hawaiano debajo de la gabardina de Atticus.

- Jajajajaja no te conocía esos gustos hermana jajaja – ríe Atticus.

- Fuiste tú?! – pregunta ella tomándolo por el cuello.

- No, no tengo idea de lo que ocurre – dice sinceramente.

Después despiertan los últimos cuatro.

-Ay pero como me duele la nuca! – dice Chazz sobándose.

- Y a mí el ojo – habla Bastion.

- Mi estómago! Siento como si no hubiese comido en todo el día! TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE! – se queja Chumley.

- Silencio soldado! Que tampoco me siento bien – dice Hasselberry.

- Je no lo dudo, mira nada mas como vienes vestido – dijo Chazz divertido.

- Que? – pregunta confundido. Lentamente baja la mirada para observar y descubrir lo que Chazz le dice – PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

- Vaya, veo que por fin están todos despiertos. Eso es perfecto! – les dice Jaden con una gran sonrisa. De inmediato todos se fueron contra él.

- QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ AQUÍ?!

- Tranquilos, tranquilos – trata de calmarlos.

- Si hermanos tranquilos, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver aquí, todo lo hicieron ustedes – dice Jim ayudando al pobre Jaden.

- Que? – preguntaron todos.

- Como lo oyen, hasta tenemos prueba de ello – menciona Axel.

- Es verdad Jaden? – pregunta Sy.

- Si amigo. Digamos que estuvieron algo diferentes hoy – dice – pero no se preocupen, mejor vayan a descansar un poco, ya es tarde. Mañana les diremos todo, de acuerdo?

- Está bien – dicen todos resignados.

- Solo una pregunta más – dice Jesse – como nos hicimos estos golpes? – observando los que él y los otros tenían.

- Es una larga historia que mañana contaremos – responde Jaden.

- Bueno.

Con miles de preguntas y dudas sin resolver se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, Chazz se fue a su cama y Chumley corrió al comedor.

-Sin lugar a dudas, este fue el día más loco y divertido de toda mi vida – dice Jaden – que opinan ustedes?

- Demasiado extraño pero muy bueno a la vez – dice Axel con una media sonrisa.

- Y tu Jim?

- Lo fue hermano, sí que lo fue.

Los tres echaron a reír un buen rato, luego se fueron a descansar. Mañana sería otro día, un poco atareado por las clases, pero sobre todo por la larga explicación. Aunque ahora que lo pensaban también tendrían diversión al por mayor.

**FIN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPÍLOGO. **

La mañana siguiente estuvo llena de sorpresas, dudas e incertidumbres para nuestros queridos amigos recién vueltos a la normalidad. Comencemos con Chazz.

Al pobre se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía, todo gracias a la "Asociación de Caridad" que lo andaba persiguiendo desde que aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol. Chazz les gritaba como loco que no les daría ni un solo centavo.

A Zane lo perseguían todas las estudiantes de la academia pidiéndole ayuda con algo o simplemente para tener una conversación. ¿Cuál era la respuesta por su parte? Obvio, las ignoraba olímpicamente o de plano se les quedaba viendo con cara de "¿y tú eres?" o "¿me hablas a mi?".

Otra con cara de "no entiendo que pasa" era Alexis, a nuestra estimada amiga todos la invitaban a las pachangas o le pedían consejos para realizar una.

El otro anonadado era Bastion, que si recuerdan bien antes era alabado y seguido por los "filósofos" de la academia cuando tenía su otra personalidad. En cuanto estos extraños estudiantes lo vieron llegar al salón, comenzaron a comentarle sus opiniones acerca del discurso de Anaxágoras y Aristóteles que había dado el día anterior. El buen Bastion se quedó con cara de WTF.

Con Jesse las cosas iban muy mal. Todos, alumnos como profesores, lo perseguían enfurecidos decididos a darle una buena lección. Él estaba completamente confundido y huía desesperadamente, diciendo una y otra vez "¿pero qué hice?".

Otros como él eran:

Syrus, del que todo mundo huía por miedo. Hasta un estudiante le había dado todo su dinero pidiendo a lloriqueos que no lo golpease.

Hasselberry, quien era prisionero del odio de todo el consejo estudiantil.

Y Chumley, a quien Doroti se negaba rotundamente darle algo de comer.

Finalmente estaba Atticus, él era perseguido por todos los "cerebritos" de la academia para resolver problemas matemáticos, los cuales Atticus no entendía para nada.

Otra cosa que debemos recalcar es que misteriosamente el profesor Crowler no se había presentado a clases, nadie había podido encontrarlo.

Al terminar las clases fueron con Jaden, Jim y Axel para encontrar una explicación a todas esas rarezas incomprensibles. Y una vez reunidos en el dormitorio rojo, la función dio inicio.

-Están listos? – preguntó Jaden con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si – contestaron los demás.

-Bueno, entonces… - Jaden encendió el DVD y la televisión de Chazz – comencemos.

La grabación empezó y pronto apareció, para sorpresa de todos, Chazz dando un discurso de hermandad y solidaridad. El pelinegro estaba que se le caía la mandíbula al piso de tanta impresión, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar como cedía todos sus bienes. Su rostro casi se vuelve transparente de lo pálido que estaba.

-Eso es imposible!!! – volteó a ver a Jaden – no hice tal cosa verdad?!!

-Por fortuna no – dice Jaden sonriendo mientras Jim y Axel ríen discretamente.

En eso Chazz observa en la película como Jaden lo golpea en la nuca y lo deja inconsciente. Ahora comprendía el por qué de su dolor.

La siguiente escena fue la del Zane amable. Se le veía ayudando a todos mientras sonreía y hablaba amigablemente. Todos tenían un tic severo en el ojo, pero Zane se encontraba en shock.

-No puede ser – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla.

-Las cosas pasan – dijo Jim risueño.

Luego vino el protagónico de Hasselberry y Chumley. Cuando el dino vio su comportamiento, escuchó su voz fresa y se fijó en su ridícula ropa, casi le da un infarto.

-Enserio soy yo? – preguntó asustado.

- Lamentablemente, si – dijo Axel.

Luego al escuchar su propuesta de pintar el dormitorio Ra de color rosa, Hasselberry cayó totalmente. Esa debía ser una terrible pesadilla.

Chumley, por su parte, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho de la comida de Doroti y más cuando se lo dijo a esta. Todo era claro ahora.

-Mis días han terminado – se lamentó Chumley – la comida se ha ido!

- Tranquilo amigo, tal vez se le pase pronto – dijo Jaden tratando de animarlo.

La toma siguiente fue una de las que más impresionó a todos e hizo estallar en carcajadas a Jim y Axel, y esa era ver a Atticus estudiando en la biblioteca. El Atticus de la tele resolvía problemas matemáticos utilizando el Teorema de Pitágoras, cosa que el Atticus real no entendía ni papa. La pregunta en su rostro era: "¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?".

-Eso sí es raro – dijo Alexis mega impresionada.

-Demasiado para mi gusto – dijo el castaño extrañado por su comportamiento. Él nunca hacia sus tareas, mucho menos si eran de matemáticas. Y luego con ese aire de responsabilidad y seriedad, ¡Por dios! Era sumamente bizarro.

Pero si creyeron que ese era el fin del mundo… pues que equivocados estaban, porque lo siguiente fue ver a Alexis destrampada. Sí señor, todos se pegaron al televisor en cuanto la vieron. Y no era para menos, digo, ver a la chica bailando arriba de una mesa y con un traje hawaiano, no es algo de todos los días.

-Vaya, vaya, bien guardadito te lo tenias hermanita – se burló Atticus.

-E-ESA NO SOY YO, ES ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE! – dijo Alexis roja de vergüenza.

- Si claro – dijeron los demás.

A continuación se mostró una escena bastante peculiar. Nuevamente Alexis era la protagonista, no obstante, compartía el protagónico con nada más y nada menos que Zane. Todos observaron como la joven se lanza contra el indefenso chico y le marca descaradamente su nombre en el cuello. La sorpresa causada en los espectadores fue tan grande que casi se les salen los ojos.

Alexis se puso aun más roja, lenta y temblorosamente voltea a ver a Zane. Él se para en automático y se dirige al espejo más cercano, lentamente retira el cabello de su cuello y lo ve… escrito en mayúsculas con plumón permanente "ALEXIS". Zane queda completamente petrificado.

-Lo lamento! No quise hacerlo!! Esa no era yo lo juro!! – dice Alexis totalmente nerviosa.

- Ay si hermanita, bien que te ha de haber gustado – dijo Atticus divertido.

- Tu cállate!

Ahora sí, ni Jaden, Jim o Axel pudieron resistirlo, era imposible no reírse.

Después de que cesasen las risas, la película continúo. En la pantalla apareció Bastion, sentado en los jardines, rodeado por un montón de hippies, digo alumnos. Nuestro querido amigo hablaba de Anaxágoras, Aristóteles, filósofos chinos, etc., etc. Todos, incluido el propio Bastion se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué pedo?".'

-Oye Bastion, pero de qué demonios andabas hablando? – pregunto Atticus confundido (NA: ¿Cuándo no?)

- No tengo ni la menor idea, es mas ni siquiera sé quién es ese tal Anaxágoras – dice Bastion.

Luego aparece el pequeño Sy (lado maligno), con cara de pocos amigos, el ceño fruncido y, por sobre todo, retando a Axel. En el momento en el que comienzan los insultos dedicados al moreno por parte del pequeñín y viendo la enorme cantidad de violencia y brutalidad que poseía al golpear a otro estudiante, todos se fueron de espaldas. Syrus estaba extrañadísimo. (NA: Aja si ¬¬)

-Amigos ese no puedo ser yo – dice Sy al borde de un ataque nervioso – yo sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien. (NA: jajajajajaja )

- Eso es muy cierto – apoya Chumley al pequeñín.

- Pues la grabación dice todo lo contrario mi estimado Sy – dice Jaden.

-Axel tienes que desmentir todo esto! – dice Sy alterado.

- Lo siento, pero así fue – dice el moreno, mientras Jim ríe por lo bajo.

Para Sy el mundo acababa y tras breves momentos, la tortura prosiguió.

Ahora la estrella era el "buen" Jesse, quien se puso atento. Todo comenzó con una explosión en un salón y Jesse saliendo del edificio riendo como lunático. Después se presento la persecución y las bromitas de nuestro rebelde sin causa, como: la lluvia de pintura en las canchas de tennis, el desastre de la feria del dormitorio Ra con huevos, harina y plumas, también la pintura en los uniformes y, la más importante de todas, tirar a Crowler al hoyo y dejarlo encerrado.

Expresiones de sorpresa y admiración invadieron a los ahí presentes. Había sido un plan demasiado ingenioso y hasta cierto punto cruel, pero para Jesse todo ello era preocupación. Tenía a casi toda la escuela en su contra y peor aún, tenía a Crowler. Ahora sí que estaba perdido.

-Nunca pensé que llegaras a hacer algo así Jesse, estuvo muy bueno – opinó Atticus sonriendo.

- Sobretodo lo de Crowler, ojala no te vaya tan mal – dijo Hasselberry.

- Estoy perdido – dijo Jesse lamentándose.

- Suerte hermano, la vas a necesitar – dijo Jim.

- Necesitare más que eso, pero gracias.

Señoras y señores, presentamos nuevamente a Sy, Zane y Alexis. ¿Qué por qué otra vez? Pues porque la siguiente parte fue ver a Sy humillando a su hermano, a Zane llorar y a Alexis defenderlo golpeando a Sy.

Si la faceta ruda que el pequeñín presentó minutos antes impresionó a los televidentes, verlo rebelarse y humillar a su hermano Zane, representaba un gran susto. Al verse el pequeño decir todo eso a su querido hermano, comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y temía verle de frente. Mientras tanto, Zane estaba anonadado, en primera porque era Sy quien se lo decía y la forma en cómo le hablaba, y segunda porque él estaba calladote y sumiso. Peor se puso el peli azul al verse llorar ante las crueles palabras de su agresivo hermano. Esto amigos míos era el fin para los demás, ellos incrédulos veían la escena. Por supuesto que a ella hizo compañía Alexis, la defensora de Zane. Y vaya manera de defender a alguien, se fue directo a los trancazos, dejando todo molido al pequeño Sy.

-LO LAMENTO MUCHO! – dijo la chica apenada.

- YO TAMBIEN, NUNCA QUISE DECIR TODAS ESAS COSAS LEXI! – dijo Sy – MUCHO MENOS A TI HERMANO! PERDONA!

- No hay problema, no estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos – dijo Zane tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de que todos lo hubiesen visto como un llorón.

Se sentían humillados, avergonzados, con ganas de esconderse un buen tiempo hasta que todos olvidasen aquel suceso, pero para su mala suerte la vida no era tan justa.

A continuación se presentó su último tormento. La parte en la que Axel había dado la orden de someterlos. Y esto fue lo que pasó…

_FLASH BACK_

Sy y Jesse rodaban por todo el cuarto mientras se golpeaban mutuamente, ya fuese con los puños, personas o con cualquier cosa que se encontrasen. A ellos se dirigieron cuatro miembros de la guardia de Axel.

-Suéltenme pedazos de #$%&!! – dijo Sy forcejeando.

- Quítenme las manos de encima, el problema es con el enano no con ustedes!! – dice Jesse.

- Ya tranquilícense, si no lo hacen por las buenas será por las malas! – dice uno de ellos.

Los soldados los someten, colocándolos con la cara contra el suelo, los brazos hacia atrás y les pusieron un pie en la espalda a manera de que si intentaban moverse o seguían diciendo estupideces, bastaba con un simple tirón para hacerlos callar. También uno que otro golpe funcionaba.

Otros dos soldados se dirigieron a Chumley para tranquilizarlo, pues andaba como loco arrojando toda la comida que había en el cuarto de Chazz.

-Tomen esto! Y esto! Adiós a la grasa! Las calorías! El colesterol y la diabetes! Y también a los infartos! – dice Chumley.

- Ya basta Chumley! Deja esa comida en paz! – dijo uno de ellos, el más afectado porque Chumley solo se la aventaba a él – Refuerzo!

- Fue suficiente Chumley! – dijo el otro derribándolo.

- A mí nadie me dice que hacer! – y sacando una fuerza descomunal Chumley manda al pobre soldadito a volar – Sobre mi cadáver!!

- Como tú pidas – entonces el primer soldado le da un buen golpe dejándolo en K.O.

Mientras, el soldado arrojado por Chumley se impacta contra Hasselberry, quien por andar como gallina asustada tratando de esquivar las miles de cosas que por ahí volaban, no lo vio venir y quedo inconsciente del puro trancazo.

Por el lado civilizado, es decir con Atticus, las cosas no eran nada favorables.

-Ya fue suficiente, solo los animales se comportan así! Nosotros somos seres humanos, somos inteligentes! La ira no lleva a nada bueno! Tenemos que… - pero antes de que pudiese terminar con su discurso, una silla lo golpea y hace que pierda toda la cordura que tenía – Argh!! Ustedes son el colmo! Bola de brutos! Me tienen artos! Y ustedes que me ven?! – dice a dos miembros de la elite de Axel – Bola de trogloditas! Deberían poner el orden, pero no sirven para nada! Nadie aquí tiene cerebro!! (NA: ¿y tu si? ¬¬)

- Atticus será mejor que te tranquilices – advirtió uno.

- ¿Tranquilizarme? Pero si estoy tranquilo imbécil!! Que no me ves!!!

- Atticus no queremos lastimarte – dijo el otro.

- ¿Qué podrían hacerme, eh?!¿Van a golpearme par de salvajes? Es lo único que saben hacer!! Soltar golpes a lo bruto!!

- Te lo advertimos Atticus!

Acto seguido, el castaño estaba tirado en el suelo con dos guardias vigilándolo.

Con Zane las cosas estaban muy bien, pues no existía ningún tipo de violencia.

-Entonces solo me tengo que quedar aquí? – preguntó el rey ternura a las chicas que pertenecían a la élite.

- Si, solo quédate quietecito – dijo una.

- Esta bien – dijo él sonriendo dulcemente.

- Aww pero que lindo! – exclamó la otra. Lástima que esto llegase a oídos de una rubia que gritaba a Jesse echándole porras.

- Ustedes!! – dijo Alexis a las chicas – Aléjense de MI Zane!! Solo YO puedo acercármele!!

Y como si su vida dependiese de ello lo abrazó posesivamente y comenzó a gruñirles, que por seguridad las dos chicas prefirieron guardar distancia. ¿Qué tal si en un ataque de celos por parte de la rubia las mordía y las infectaba de rabia?

Otro caso peculiar era el Chazz y Bastion. El primero…

-Pero por qué debemos llegar a la violencia?! Todos somos hermanos, debemos querernos, comprendernos y apoyarnos en todo!! El amor debe prevalecer en nuestros corazones para poder estar unidos!! Y no como ahora!! Que nos está sucediendo hermanos?! Qué?!! – decía Chazz.

- Silencio!! – dice un soldado de Axel callándolo de una vez por todas.

A Bastion lo había invadido un extraño sentimiento de huelga.

-Libertad! Libertad!! Libertad! – gritaba a todo pulmón mientras alzaba las manos – Es hora de pelear por nuestros ideales! Libertad! No a la represión!! Libertad! Libertad!

- Aquí está tu libertad! – un soldado lo golpea en la cara, haciéndole ver estrellitas y dejándole el ojo moro.

La lucha duró un rato mas, sin embargo el orden no tardo demasiado en regresar…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

Sus incrédulos ojos lo decían todo. Era tanta su sorpresa que ni podían despegar la mirada del televisor, y eso que la película ya había terminado. Ellos aun podían verse en la pantalla.

Jim y Axel estaban en el piso riéndose a carcajadas. Jaden se acercó al DVD y quitó la película, para después guardarla en su chamarra.

-Y bien, ahora ya nos creen? – preguntó sonriente. Todos asintieron lentamente, todavía no podían hablar – me alegra.

- Gracias por enseñarnos todo las estupideces que hicimos Jaden – dijo Jesse – ahora tal vez podrías deshacerte de ese disco, no te parece?

- Estas loco?! Nunca lo tiraría! Es la cosa más increíble que he visto en mi vida!

- Jaden! – lo regañaron los demás.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, no lo enseñare a nadie – dijo Jaden.

- Como podemos confiar en ti?! – preguntaron algo alterados.

- Somos amigos no? – rio nerviosamente Jaden.

- Mas te vale – amenazaron ellos.

Luego de ver la verdad, cada uno regresó a su vida normal, o eso querían creer. La verdad es que durante un tiempo algunos se escondieron, otros fingieron demencia y el resto se la pasó disculpándose. Mientras Jaden, Jim y Axel reían sin poder detenerse. La vida era tan divertida para ellos.

…

Sin embargo, en las profundidades… gritos de dolor y agonía se escuchaban. Una criatura en pena clamaba por salir al mundo exterior…

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!! ALGUIEN PUEDE OIRME?! AUXILIO!!! JESSE!! YA PAGARAS POR ESTO!! CUANDO SALGAS DE AQUÍ LAMENTARAS HABER NACIDO!! JESSE!!!!

**JAJAJAJAJA, TERMINO!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, CUALQUIER COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!!! **


End file.
